La Petite
|} La Petite (frz.: "Die Kleine") ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Ramat Gan bei Tel Aviv in Israel. Herkunft aus Birma La Petite wurde im Jahr 1985 in Myanmar geboren. Ihr Geburtsdatum wird mit dem 06.01.1985 angegeben. Ob La Petite in der Wildnis oder in einem Elefantencamp geboren wurde, lässt sich nicht erschließen. In St. Vrain Importiert wurde La Petite zusammen mit ihren Schicksalsgenossinnen La Grande und Momo 1990 von dem niederländischen Tierhändler van den Brink, der die drei Kühe für acht Jahre an den Safaripark St. Vrain im Süden von Paris abgab, ohne die Besitzrechte aufzugeben. Nach anderen Angaben soll La Petite zunächst einige Jahre in einem italienischen Zirkus verbracht habe, ehe sie später zu den beiden anderen Kühen in St. Vrain stieß. Im Park erhielten die drei Kühe ihre französischen Namen, wobei "La Petite" und "La Grande" anscheinend von ihrer Größe abgeleitet wurden. Aufenthalt in Gänserndorf Da der Safaripark die Elefanten 1998 wieder abgeben wollte, bemühte sich der Verein Elefanten-Schutz Europa e.V. um eine artgerechte Unterbringung für die drei Kühe, an denen auch Zirkusse interessiert waren. Deshalb musste mit dem Besitzer van den Brink um eine Übergabe und den Verkauf verhandelt werden. Da im österreichischen Gänserndorf eine Auffangstation für schwierige Elefanten geplant war, konnte erreicht werden, dass Momo, La Grande und La Petite dort zunächst untergebracht wurden. Die Kühe trafen am 11.03.1998 in Gänserndorf ein. Ende August 1998 konnten sie dann auch für den niederösterreichischen Safaripark erworben werden. Zunächst in einem Provisorium untergebracht, hatten sie tagsüber ein 1 Hektar großes Gelände mit Baumbestand zur Verfügung. Während ihres Aufenthalt stellte sich die kleinste der Kühe, La Petite, als ziemlich gefährlich für die Pfleger und unverträglich gegenüber den beiden anderen Kühen heraus. Haltung in Port Lympne Im Oktober 1999 wurden die drei Gänserndorfer Elefanten an den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park in England abgegeben, um die Kühe von den dortigen Bullen Bindu und Luka decken zu lassen. Für La Petite war außerdem eine dauerhafte Übergabe nach Port Lympne vorgesehen, um sie mit anderen Kühen zusammenzuführen. Über den Charakter von La Petite wurde der Park informiert. Dennoch ereignete sich im Februar 2000 ein tödlicher Unfall mit La Petite, bei dem ein Pfleger ums Leben kam. Am 07.02.2000 wurde ein Pfleger in La Petite'''s Stall mit vielen Verletzungen aufgefunden und starb bei Ankunft im Krankenhaus. Es wurde vermutet, er habe zu sehr auf die Freundlichkeit der Elefantenkuh vertraut. Nach dem Vorfall wurde '''La Petite von den Elefanten isoliert und der Versuch der Integration in eine der Kuhgruppen beendet. Eine Tötung La Petite wurde verworfen, auch die Eltern des Pflegers sprachen sich dagegen ausKiller elephant is reprieved as zookeeper's parents beg mercy, auf www.highbeam.com. Trotz des Vorfalls und der Isolation soll sie aber von Bindu gegen Ende des Frühjahrs gedeckt worden sein. Da der Wildtierpark in Port Lympne die gefährliche Kuh nicht länger behalten wollte, suchte er eine geeignete Haltung für das Tier. Während Momo und La Grande im März 2000 nach Gänserndorf zurückkehrten, blieb La Petite bis Januar 2001 in Port Lympne. Der Zoo Ramat Gan bot sich an, Le Petite aufzunehmen, da dort die Haltung ohne Pflegerkontakt praktiziert wurde. Am 07.01.2001 traf La Petite in Ramat Gan ein, wo sie bis heute lebt. Im Zoo Ramat Gan Dort wurde sie in die bestehende Familie der Asiatischen Elefanten integriert. Diese bestand vornehmlich aus dem Zuchtpaar Motek und Warda sowie einem Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Nachkommen. Am 12.05.2002Bindu, auf koelner-elefanten.de brachte La Petite dort ihren ersten Nachwuchs, ein Kuhkalb zur Welt, das sie jedoch gleich nach der Geburt tötete. Auch in Ramat Gan hatte sie Probleme mit den anderen Elefanten, wohl auch wegen der Tötung ihres Nachwuchses. Sie wurde von den anderen Tieren gemieden, und obwohl sie versuchte, wieder Kontakt zu den Elefanten zu finden, wurde sie öfter von der jüngeren Kuh Wered, Wardas Tochter, angegriffen. Wered stieß La Petite wiederholt auf den Bullen Motek, der einmal darauf heftig reagierte, indem er La Petite rammte und zu Boden stieß. Ab Juli 2005 wurde sie daher in Einzelhaltung genommen. Die Situation von La Petite wurde auch von Tierschützern kritisiert. Es gab ein Angebot, La Petite in ein Reservat in Tennessee (USA) abzugeben, das der Zoo aber ausschlug, da er die Kosten für die Reise zahlen sollte und La Petite lieber mit Bullen zusammenbringen wollte. So gab es Pläne, sie an einem Zoo in Paris abzugeben. Dennoch konnte sich La Petite'''s Situation in Ramat Gan verbessern. Sie brachte am 11.03.2006, gedeckt von Motek, ihren zweiten Nachwuchs, ihre Tochter La Belle, zur Welt, die sie auch annahm und allmählich wieder in die Gruppe integriert werden konnte. Dies wurde auch erleichtert durch die Abgabe von Wered und ihrer Schwester Vivi an den Zoo Kirjat Motzkin, die eigentlich durch die Befürchtung vor weiterer Inzucht mit ihrem Vater Motek begründet war. Ihre eigene Tochter La Belle wurde schließlich selbst von ihrem Vater Motek gedeckt und gebar im August 2013 selbst eine Tochter, die '''La Petite zunächst selbst zu säugen versuchte und die Latangi genannt wurde. Am 02.10.2013, zwei Monate nach ihrer Tochter, brachte auch La Petite ein Kuhkalb im Zoo Ramat Gan zur Welt mit einem Geburtsgewicht von 90 kg. Die Gruppe in Ramat Gan besteht heute aus La Petite, ihrer Tochter La Belle, ihrer jüngeren Tochter Lalana und ihrer Enkelin Latangi (geboren am 02.08.2013) sowie dem alten Zuchtpaar Motek und Warda. Warda wurde allerdings im Sommer 2012 von der Gruppe getrennt, da es Konflikte mit La Petite und ihrer Tochter gegeben hatte. Literatur *Zoo Ramat Gan, IL: Geburt: 0,1, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 9 (Mai 2006), S. 19 (zu La Petites Geschichte und der Geburt ihrer Tochter La Belle). *Joachim Endres: Elefanten in Israel - Bestandsaufnahme und Ausblick, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dez. 2008), S. 1-8 (hier: S. 2-3 - über La Petite) Weblinks *La Petite at Ramat Gan Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Ramat Gan Safari, Fotos und Informationen auf www.asianelephant.net. *Statement des Vereins ELEFANTEN-SCHUTZ EUROPA e.V.: Zur Herkunft der Asiatischen Elefanten in der Auffang- und Pflegestation im Safaripark Gänserndorf, Österreich, von April 2004 u.a. zu den Elefantenkühen aus St. Vrain auf www.tigerforum.de. *Keeper crushed by elephant, Artikel zum Tod des Pflegers in Port Lympne auf www.guardian.co.uk. *Gänserndorf Safaripark, Austria, Bericht zu den Elefanten auf www.zoonews.co.uk. *Sociopathic elephant exiled to Israeli barn after murderous past, Bericht über La Petites schwierige Situation in Ramat Gan auf ddsrail.tripod.com. *Seeking sanctuary, Artikel zur Isolation von La Petite in Ramat Gan, auf www.jpost.com (Datierung: 19.01.2006 Israeli Elephant May Move to Paris, auf library.sandiegozoo.org). *הפילה הדחויה לה-פטיט זכתה סוף סוף להמליט, Bericht mit Video von der Geburt von La Petites jüngstem Nachwuchs auf news.walla.co.il. *מזל טוב!, Mitteilung des Zoos zur Geburt von La Petites Kalb auf www.facebook.com. *For the not-so-small La Petite, a daughter, englischsprachiger Bericht über die Geburt auf www.timesofisrael.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Myanmar Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Saint Vrain Safaripark Kategorie:Österreich Kategorie:Safaripark Gänserndorf Kategorie:Zoo Port Lympne Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Zuchtkuh